


Janus

by NorskyPuppy



Series: Baby Emmet AUs [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 (2019)
Genre: Abused Emmet, Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Emmet, Baby Tawk, Baby! Emmet, Child Emmet, Child! Emmet, Emmet Is A Baby, Emmet Is A Child, F/M, Humanized, Kinda, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Relic Accident, The LEGO Movie 2 Spoilers, no ragrats, relics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: The prank became very real as he shrank.





	1. One Face

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, I had these ideas in my head and now I’m addicted to baby! Emmet.

They were careful around the other relics, but, well, the others didn’t do anything, and Emmet thought of a good prank idea with it. Unfortunately, the prank became very real as he shrank. His clothes were suddenly too big for him, and he was turned back into an oblivious baby. His lip started shaking.

 

When we followed the sound of the horrible wailing, we only found Emmet’s clothes on the floor, and we looked around for him desperately. I hope my boyfriend is ok! I picked up the clothes to give to him later, and I accidentally grabbed someone inside the clothes? The person muttered from under the clothes, “Who are you? I can fight you!” I swore under my breath, who’s this, threatening us? I take out the baby, and see the brown locks of hair that Emmet owns. So if this is Emmet, why did his voice sound gruffer? I shrugged, and hugged him lightly. No matter, we’ll just enjoy what we have. A... baby Emmet.

_Rex, it’s ok. They seem nice enough._

Emmet reassures me. Most people don’t understand when we first tell them we are two different people. The mistake me for Emmet, Emmet for me, and we are sick of it. I put on a blue jacket, he puts on a orange jacket. I have my hair messy, he likes his straight. Why don’t people notice?

_Maybe they’re different. Maybe they won’t abandon us for being ourselves. We can try, at least._

_I nod, Emmet is right. Time to introduce myself._

 

The little boy comes over to me after sitting still looking grumpy, and firmly shakes my hand. “Hello, my name is Rex.” The only thought that passed through my mind was a split second ‘Rex is back?’ before passing out.

 

_Uh oh, we made the pretty lady fall._

I blush, getting defensive. “Who cares?”

_I do, and I bet you do too._

Rex slipped off his suit and put on a orange jacket as the woman wakes.

“Hiya there! I’m Emmet!”

She fainted again.


	2. Two Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Benny, Kitty, Michael, everyone, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?”, I asked.   
> After setting Emmet in a makeshift crib, I quietly asked what the heck was going on.

When I woke up again, the gang was talking to baby Emmet. I walk over, and he takes off his blue shirt to reveal a orange one. “How awe you, ma’m?” I reply, dazed, “I’m good Emmet. Where’s Rex?” Emmet looked at her, confused. “He says hi.”, Emmet said lamely, “He doesn’t want to talk.” What? I need to talk to the gang, this makes no sense. “Hey, Benny, Kitty, Michael, everyone, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?”, I asked.

After setting Emmet in a makeshift crib, I quietly asked what the heck was going on. Kitty replied first, “It seems like Emmet has another side, like a certain cop.” Brandon Coppe whispered, “Apparently Emmet didn’t tell us everything about his life.” President Buisness groaned, “Two weeks is the shortest it will take me to fix this.” We all turned towards the baby elephant in the room. Great.


	3. Red Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex? It’s okay. They aren’t mad at us.

_Rex? It’s okay. They aren’t mad at us._

**_Then why are they staring at us?_ **

**__ ** _Don’t think too much into it._

But the other voices in my head, the ones Emmet can’t control, are telling me they are all mad at us. We messed up by introducing ourselves, and now they hate us. I don’t want to be hated. I whimper. They all ignore me. I knew it, they hate me. If I cry, they’ll just kick me out or hurt me, though. Just cry... silently, like the voices taught you. Like our parents forced us. The cold tears felt good against my skin.


	4. Blue Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay Rex. Please stop crying. Do you want something?”

We noticed Emmet(?) was crying too late. He was shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face, but the saddest thing is he didn’t make a sound. Kitty went up to him and cradled him, whispering, “It’s okay Rex. Please stop crying. Do you want something?” He shook his head, but I was too confused about how Kitty knew he was Rex. I looked over, and he was finally stopping his crying. “C-Can I have the orange s-shirt?”, He asked, shaken. Michael, the kindest pirate I’ve ever met, handed it over to him, and I watched him put them on like Brandon does with his glasses. “S-sorry,

hethoughtyouguysweremadatus.” He saw our confused looks, and repeated, “He thought you guys were mad at us, the other voice was telling us you were.” Kitty gasped, “Poor you! You guys have anxiety! Or Depression! Or... well... we aren’t mad at you, and we won’t be. Ever. Can you tell us why you are worried about us?” Emmet took a worn out toy from his bag and squeezed it. “Mommy and Daddy told us they would orphan us if we talked about ourselves in a plur-plur-plural way. They gave me dis bruise!”, he causally said, pointing to a spot on his back Wyldstyle remembered pointing out, only to have him quickly distract her from it. She frowned, Emmet was abused? “A-Actually, I should go home. They get mad if I’m not home.”, he laughed weakly. Kitty caught up with him and explained to him we are “borrowing” him for a week or two. We didn’t overlook his flinch.


	5. All you who sleep tonight, far from the ones you love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow we’ll need to buy more baby supplies, but for now, let’s get this cutie in bed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem by Vikram Seth

Rex yawned adorably, and literally everyone cooed. Wyldstyle blinked, and scooped him up, whispering about bedtime, “Do you need to go to bed? Yes you do, silly! You’re so cute Emmet!” I coughed, and she looked at me curiously. “Not Emmet.”, I whispered. Her eyebrows lifted, and I couldn’t suppress a giggle. She glared at me, and I rolled my eyes. I took him from her hands, and Benny watched curiously as I put him in his crib we bought. Tomorrow we’ll need to buy more baby supplies, but for now, let’s get this cutie in bed!


	6. Kit Kat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty looked like a queen with the new baby sling on her hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNIKITTY MAKING ME LESBIAN HERE SEND HELP!

Kitty looked like a queen with the new baby sling on her hip, Emmet cooing and giggling, and her bubblegum pink hair up in a lazy bun. Her cheery attitude and joyful smile spread to the whole group, making her light blue eyes light up with hopefulness, one hand on Emmet’s head and another on her waist. Her button nose twitched adorably, and she had a bounce in her steps. “I’m ready, Mall! Come on Emmet!”


	7. Mall Haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We looked at him blankly, and he chuckles awkwardly and walks away.

“Alright, what do we need first?”, I asked Benny, who was holding the list. “A Baby Monitor!” He flew off to the baby section, leaving us to catch up. We caught up, and saw him eyeing the monitors. “Which one, the audio monitor, video monitor, or movement monitor?” I shrug, and Kitty waves over an employee, who explains that the audio monitor only tracks noise, the video monitor records live, and there are some that do a 360 range of recording incase your child can crawl, and a movement monitor tracks your child’s exercise and such.

We looked at him blankly, and he chuckles awkwardly and walks away, muttering, “Who the heck was that baby’s parents anyways?” I looked at Kitty, and she got a 360 Video Monitor, deciding to skip the movement monitor. We checked the list, and next came a cool mist humidifier, which we found easily. Then, a dresser, and Benny and the cop argued about the color and size, Benny wanting blue and 3 drawers, and Brandon wanting Black and 6 drawers. Emmet finally pointed to the bright orange one, and we decided on the 3 drawer one, since we can wash the clothes. We got a car seat and baby swing normal enough, but we really struggled on clothes and diapers. We sat arguing for five minutes, even excited Emmet fell asleep, until Kitty found the same employee, who explained patiently the sizes of diapers and clothes. The next problem was picking out the designs for the clothes.

Benny wanted one saying “Give me some space!” with a spaceship and stars in the background, I wanted a blue one with an orange star on the chest, Michael wanted one with “Pirate Party!” on it, with a sword below it, Kitty wanted one with glitter on it, Brandon wanted a plain black one, President Business wanted one with “I Have Business to attend to!” with an emoji poop, and Emmet was napping, so we couldn’t ask him. We finally gave in, and bought all of them. We finished up with bath items, and exited the store happily. Emmet just then woke up, saying, “I wan owange onesies.” Que the facepalms.


	8. Simon Sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex suggested a game of “Simon Says.” That’s when everything went wrong.

Rex looked terribly adorable in his plain black onesie, but it made it hard to tell the difference between Rex and Emmet. Emmet was a curious child, and he regularly came out and asked questions. I finally managed to tell their voices apart, when Rex suggested a game of “Simon Says.” Kitty smiles mischievously, and called, “Michael, since you lead your crew, could you lead... the game?” He rolled his eyes and stood up, smirk present on his face. “Simon Says... Clap your hands.'' Everyone started clapping their hands. After 3 rounds, Kitty and Wyldstyle got kicked out, the former for talking, and the latter for not standing still. Michael called out 11 more until Bruce was kicked out after not yelling, “Arrrrr!” Rex, Brandon Coppe, President Business, and I were still strong even after several crazy things like “draw with your feet” and “waddle like a penguin.” Rex giggled, and growled at us.

I heard Michael call out, “Pretend you’re dead!” That’s when everything went wrong. I heard Rex take a quick breath, face scrunched up and sweating. He started to shake, his hands, arms, and finally, his body. He clutched his head, moaning in pain. He started crying, and then shook harder. He got the nearest blanket, 5 times his size, and wrapped it around his head, face flushed, bringing out the scratches and bruises. He starts hurting so bad he passed out from lack of oxygen.


End file.
